Gakuen Mystic
by michan-natsu
Summary: Ser un alice o tener la sangre de uno en Gakuen Mystic es igual que tener un blanco en la espalda, pero ser yo está más allá de todo el peligro del mundo. Me llamo Mikan Sakura Yukihara, y soy un doble alice.
1. Introductorio a la mitología

**Resumen: **Ser un alice o tener la sangre de uno en Gakuen Mystic es igual que tener un blanco en la espalda, pero ser yo está más allá de todo el peligro del mundo. Me llamo Mikan Sakura Yukihara, y soy un doble alice.

**Sé que no he actualizado mis otras historias en mucho tiempo, pero no me pude resistir a no publicar esta idea, por supuesto mis otras historias van a continuar, voy a estar tratando de actualizar todas las semanas cada una de mis historias, pero por favor ténganme paciencia.**

_**Esta historia está inspirada en Mythos academy de Jennifer Estep, los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**_

* * *

**Información mitológica.**

_Valkirias: _son dísir, deidades femeninas menores que servían a Odín bajo el mando de Freyja, en la mitología nórdica. Su propósito era elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla y llevarlos al Valhalla donde se convertían en einherjar. Esto era necesario ya que Odín precisaba guerreros para que luchasen a su lado en la batalla del fin del mundo

_Amazonas: _Las Amazonas eran un pueblo de solo mujeres descendientes de Ares, dios de la guerra y de la ninfa Harmonía. Se ubicaban a veces al norte, otras en las llanuras del Cáucaso, y otras en las llanuras de la orilla izquierda del Danubio.

_Dríadas: _En la mitología griega, las Dríades son las ninfas de los robles en particular y de los árboles en general. Surgieron de un árbol llamado «Árbol de las Hespérides». Algunas de ellas iban al Jardín de las Hespérides para proteger las manzanas de oro que en él había**.**Tienen unos rasgos muy delicados, parecidos a los de las elfas. Los ojos son de color violeta o verde oscuro, y su cabello y piel cambian de color según la estación para camuflarse entre el bosque sin que se las vea.

_Banfennid: _En numerosas leyendas celtas aparecen mujeres guerreras; aunque sin serlo, muchas acompañaban a sus hombres a la guerra. En Irlanda se les llamaba banfennid, como lo fueron Criedne, que guerreó junto a los guerreros fianna. En algunas ocasiones se nombra a las mujeres como instructoras en Artes de Guerra

_Elfas: _Consideradas una raza menor de dioses de la fertilidad y representadas pro-jóvenes mujeres de gran belleza que viven en bosques, cuevas o fuentes. Se les consideraba como seres de larga vida o inmortales y con poderes mágicos

_Vikingos: _es el principal nombre dado a los miembros de los pueblos nórdicos originarios de Escandinavia, famosos por sus incursiones y pillajes en Europa. Dependiendo del contexto y de la interpretación del autor, puede usarse el nombre para referirse a los incursores de esta procedencia o a sus países de origen. La metonimia ha llevado a que el nombre se siga usando aún hoy en día de forma coloquial para referirse erróneamente a los países escandinavos.

_Samuráis:_generalmente se utiliza para designar una gran variedad de guerreros del antiguo Japón, aunque bien su verdadero significado es "el que sirve" de una élite militar que gobernó el país durante cientos de años

_Ninjas: _eran un grupo militar de mercenarios entrenados especialmente en formas no ortodoxas de hacer la guerra, en las que se incluía el asesinato, espionaje, sabotaje, reconocimiento y guerra de guerrillas, con el afán de desestabilizar al ejército enemigo, obtener información vital de la posición de sus tropas o lograr una ventaja importante que pudiera ser decisiva en el campo de batalla.

_Espartanos:_ Sometidos al entrenamiento militar desde su infancia, los soldados espartanos eran los más disciplinados, entrenados y temidos de la antigua Grecia. En los momentos de mayor apogeo de Esparta, entre los siglos VI y IV a. C., estaba aceptado comúnmente en Grecia el hecho de que "un soldado espartano valía lo que varios hombres de cualquier otro estado.

Celtas: los celtas se sitúan en lo que ahora es Francia y el oeste de Alemania a fines de la Edad de Bronce, alrededor del año 1200 a.C. a principios de la Edad de Hierro se asociaban con la cultura Halstatt (siglo VII - VI a.C.), llamado así por un lugar arqueológico en el norte de Austria. Probablemente comenzaron a asentarse e las Islas Británicas durante ese período. Entre el sigl a.C. sus influencias se extendieron desde la actual España hasta las costas del Mar Negro. Esta fase final de la Edad de Hierro es llamada La Téne, por un lugar situado en Suiza.

Con el tiempo los celtas significaron un grupo étnico o subraza poseedor de una lengua distintiva.


	2. Prologo

**Resumen: **Ser un alice o tener la sangre de uno en Gakuen Mystic es igual que tener un blanco en la espalda, pero ser yo está más allá de todo el peligro del mundo. Me llamo Mikan Sakura Yukihara, y soy un doble alice.

_**Esta historia está inspirada en Mythos academy de Jennifer Estep, los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Han existido muchas teorías atreves de los años de que los seres humanos no son los únicos seres vivientes en el universo, y al contrario de lo que piensa la mayoría esas teorías son ciertas. La única diferencia es que no son los extraterrestres verdes que todos imaginan, no, estas creaturas son los que a través de los años han sido llamados creaturas mitológicas.

Por supuesto dichas creaturas no son muy diferentes en apariencia a los seres humanos, claro tienen habilidades superiores pero considerando que en los últimos años ha aumentado el número de personas que nacen con poderes psicométricos y son reconocidos por la sociedad, no creo que seamos muy diferentes.

Son doce razas de seres vivos aparte de los seres humanos: las valkirias una raza que posee una fuerza sobrenatural y belleza admirable, viven en el mundo Kazulve junto con las amazonas; estas son características de una velocidad más allá de lo normal.

Los elfos son creaturas de gran belleza y de larga vida, mientras que las dríadas son creaturas sobreprotectoras en especial con la naturaleza, ambas razas viven en tritomeno, un mundo lleno de zonas verdes, ríos y grandes bosques.

Las otras dos razas son los samuráis y ninjas, ambos expertos en el camuflaje y batalla con armas, su mundo es Honomera. Un mundo lleno de escuelas de entrenamiento, y batallas entre clanes. Aunque estas razas se han logrado mezclar con los humanos en el transcurrir de los años.

La octava y novena raza son los espartanos y vikingos ambas razas luchadoras por naturaleza, capaces de usar cualquier método para ganar una batalla. Viven en Zalum y al igual que los samuráis y ninjas hubo una época donde convivieron en la tierra con los humanos, pero después de un tiempo debido a distintas batallas se vieron obligados a permanecer en su mundo.

Las últimas dos razas son los celtas y las banfennid. Los celtas son una raza de músicos y unos pocos guerreros, mientras que las banfennid son luchadoras ya sea entrenando a otros para ir a la guerra o participando en las mismas.

A parte de estas razas, existen los llamados Alice. No son una raza como tal, los alice son descendientes de cualquiera de estas razas, poseen cualquier tipo de poder en grandes cantidades por lo cual es peligroso si no se entrena al usuario para controlarlo. Los alice son los más buscados por todas las grandes potencias para hacer los trabajos sucios. Existen dos tipos de alice: los pasivos, aquellos que solo llevan en la sangre los genes, pero no adquirieron los poderes y los activos son aquellos que desarrollaron todo el potencial alice con sus pro y contra.

Y yo soy uno de ellos, pero no cualquier alice. Yo soy un doble alice.


	3. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **Ser un alice o tener la sangre de uno en Gakuen Mystic es igual que tener un blanco en la espalda, pero ser yo está más allá de todo el peligro del mundo. Me llamo Mikan Sakura Yukihara, y soy un doble alice.

**Sé que no he actualizado mis otras historias en mucho tiempo, pero no me pude resistir a no publicar esta idea, por supuesto mis otras historias van a continuar, voy a estar tratando de actualizar todas las semanas cada una de mis historias, pero por favor ténganme paciencia.**

_**Esta historia está inspirada en Mythos academy de Jennifer Estep, los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Me encontraba enfrente de las puertas doradas de Gakuen Mystic, la escuela a la que voy asistir a partir de ahora. A mi lado se encontraba un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos violeta, con ropa afeminada, ese hombre es Narumi el que me trajo aqui, debe ser un elfo o una dríada. No estoy segura, y no tengo la energía suficiente para preguntarle.

Atravesar un portal mágico por primera vez en tu vida es agotador. Sobre todo si este te conduce a una escuela lleno de niños que se creen superior solo por tener más poderes que la mayoría. Ugh

—Bienvenida a Gakuen Mystic, Mikan— dijo Narumi sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Tan pronto terminó de hablar las enormes puertas se abrieron, revelando un hermoso camino de piedra. Al fondo se podían ver dos enormes castillos uno al lado del otro. Las paredes del más pequeño de los dos brillaban intensamente bajo la luz de sol creando la apariencia de un arco iris, mientras que las paredes del otro castillo estaban hechas de cristal.

—Fueron hechos por valkirias, el más pequeño es la sección de primaria, las paredes están llenas de gemas preciosas, mientras que el otro castillo fue hecho con el anthirium molecular, cada semana las paredes exteriores cambian de composición, la semana pasada eran de arena. —comentó Narumi, notando mi mirada fija en los castillos.

—¿Anthirium? — pregunte confusa, no había oído ese término nunca.

— Es la capacidad especial con las que algunas valkirias y amazonas nacen, la Tumberghia es la capacidad de los espartanos y vikingos, el drophy es la de los elfos y dríadas, el armophallux es la que obtienen los samuráis y ninjas, y la dragunlix es la de los celtas y banfennid. —me explico Narumi, mientras caminábamos hacia los castillos.

—Más adelante te darás cuenta que la mayoría de los anthirium tienen que ver con la capacidad física propia o de un objeto, la tumberghia con los elementos naturales y estrategias mentales, el drophy con la naturaleza y la dragunlix con inventos, y creaciones de armas. —continuó diciendo luego de haber mirado al cielo, como si intentara recordar.

—¿Qué pasa con el armophallux, que habilidades son? —pregunte notando que no lo había explicado.

—Básicamente son la combinación del anthirium y la tumberghia, aparte de estos están los poderes de los alice, que son la combinación de todos con otros especiales, estos se llaman Strelitz, y por supuesto son los que tú tienes.

Eso ya lo sabía, pero desde que fingí que no sabía que era un alice cuando los de la academia fueron a buscarme, él tenía que explicarlo. No es difícil fingir no saber que eres un alice, ya que nadie sabe mucho sobre ellos, normalmente los confunden con otras razas, solo cuando la cantidad de poder sobrepasa a los demás es que se sabe que son alice. Por supuesto un alice activo siempre sabrá que es uno debido a tu 'otra personalidad' como algunos los llaman.

En realidad no es que tengas otra personalidad, es solo que el poder que posees tiene vida propia dentro de ti, la mayoría de las veces ese poder o Strelitz como Narumi lo llamo está tratando de tomar el control de ti, es como tener un lado bueno y un lado malo, siempre estas luchando contra él, y si por si eso no fuera poco, el Strelitz puede hablar contigo.

Hurra. ¡No!

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, disculpen lo corto. Por favor comenten, me encantaría saber que opinan**


	4. Chapter 2

**Resumen: **Ser un alice o tener la sangre de uno en Gakuen Mystic es igual que tener un blanco en la espalda, pero ser yo está más allá de todo el peligro del mundo. Me llamo Mikan Sakura Yukihara, y soy un doble alice.

**Sé que no he actualizado mis otras historias en mucho tiempo, pero no me pude resistir a no publicar esta idea, por supuesto mis otras historias van a continuar, voy a estar tratando de actualizar todas las semanas cada una de mis historias, pero por favor ténganme paciencia.**

_**Esta historia está inspirada en Mythos academy de Jennifer Estep, los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana4**_

_"conversaciones mentales"_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—La clasificación que otorga la academia depende del manejo que poseas, se divide en: aliquid, prinum, stellam y summus. Aliquid es el rango más bajo y summus el más alto. Por el momento eres un prinum, pero puedes subir de rango con el tiempo. — explico Narumi una vez hube obtenido mi horario, y llave del dormitorio.

—¿Qué hay de las clases? —pregunte observando mi horario, note que habían tres clases aparte de las normales: Psiquis, ADATD y Physic.

—Como habrás notado tendrás la mayoría de las clases al igual que la escuela en la que estabas, a excepción de educación física, las tres nuevas clases son entrenamientos mentales, físicos y de habilidades. El resto de las preguntas que tengas o las explicaciones que faltan te las dará el presidente de la clase, por ahora voy a presentarte, entra cuando te llame. —Dijo Narumi antes de entrar al salón de clases.

No había notado cuando habíamos llegado al salón de clases en el tercer piso, estaba concentrada en toda la nueva información que mi cerebro estaba recibiendo.

Como no quería perderme el llamado de Narumi, decidí observar a mí alrededor. El corredor en el que estoy es bastante amplio, tiene grandes ventanales permitiendo entrar gran cantidad de luz y si mis suposiciones son correctas los salones deben estar igual de iluminados, cada pocos metros se notaba la pared decorada con varios cuadros, debajo de ellos había un sofá y una pequeña mesa de café. Realmente no parece una escuela.

Mi observación fue interrumpida cuando escuche a Narumi llamarme. Aquí vamos.

Tan pronto coloque un pie dentro de la habitación una fuerte oleada de poder me golpeo dejándome aturdida por varios segundos, cuando logre recomponerme camine hacia el centro de la parte delantera.

—¿Por qué no te presentas? — me dijo Narumi con una sonrisa.

Respire hondo antes de decir con una gran sonrisa:

—Soy Mikan Sakura, tengo dieciséis años y soy un prinum.

Recorrí mi mirada por la clase, y note un pequeño grupo en la parte de atrás que no estaba prestando atención, cuando mire más detalladamente habían dos caras muy familiares en el pequeño grupo.

_Así que el mocoso y la inventora también están aquí._ Escuche la voz de mi Strelitz o como a mí me gusta llamarla Mitsuki.

—¿Alguna pregunta, para Mikan-chan? —Hablo Narumi momentos después de haberme presentado.

Al principio la clase permaneció callada, hasta que una chica de cabellos verde rizado y ojos esmeralda, se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Qué hace una humana aquí? —preguntó la chica.

Murmullos recorrieron la clase, y varias personas me miraban esperando que en algún momento lo negara o le diera la razón, pero estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de controlar que Mitsuki no se saliera de control. Los Strelitz son bastante temperamentales.

"_¿Ella se atrevió a llamarnos humanas? Ya vera que tan 'humana' soy." _Sonó la voz indignada de Mitsuki en mi cabeza.

"_Ya cálmate, además los humanos no tienen nada de malo, por si no recuerdas muchos de ellos son amigos nuestros."_

* * *

No sé porque me moleste en venir a clase, todas estas chicas fans son un desespero.

—Natsume ¿estás bien? —me pregunto mi mejor amigo Ruka.

—Hn

Mi grupo estaba a mí alrededor hablando y bromeando, nunca le prestaban atención a las fans, lo cual es una cosa bastante buena, dado que después de un tiempo renunciaran a tratar de llamarnos la atención, hasta entonces son un desespero.

Justo cuando empezaba a relajarme gay-sensei entro en la clase con una especie de vals.

—Clase les tengo una nueva sorpresa. Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Por favor pasa —dijo Naru llamando la atención de la mayoría de la clase.

No me moleste en prestar atención y al parecer mi grupo tampoco ya que siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo. No fue hasta que la chica fan dijo la palabra humana que el estudiante nuevo capturo mi atención, al igual que la de todo el grupo.

Alcancé a notar por el rabillo de mi ojo la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de Youichi al ver a la nueva estudiante. Eso es extraño.

—Ella no es humana Sumire. —Narumi respondió la pregunta hecha por la chica fan.

—Pero huele como una y no siento ninguna clase de poder emanando de ella —Alego Permy.

—Eso le corresponde a Mikan explicarlo.

Pero la chica nueva se mantuvo en silencio, por lo que Narumi suspiro y siguió hablando.

—Tu pareja va a ser Natsume, está en la parte de atrás ve y siéntate a su lado. Dado que hay un nuevo estudiante el resto del día lo tienen libre —dijo Naru antes de salir del salón.

Observe como la chica nueva se dirigía hacia mí, parecía sumida en sus pensamientos por lo que le pregunte a Koko.

—¿Qué está pensando?

Koko la miro por unos instantes antes de encogerse de hombros y decir:

—Nada, es la primera persona que conozco que tiene la mente en blanco.

Eso es extraño.

* * *

—Nada, es la primera persona que conozco que tiene la mente en blanco —escuche decir a un chico en la parte de atrás hacia donde me dirigía.

Bueno eso es porque estoy hablando con Mitsuki, nadie puede oír una conversación entre un usuario alice y su Strelitz. Aunque tendré que hacer una nota mental de tener cuidado con lo que pienso alrededor de él.

—Hey chica nueva —grito alguien detrás de mí.

Al voltearme pude ver a Permy la misma chica que había indignado a Mitsuki. Alce una ceja curiosa ante lo que quería.

—No sé cómo te enteraste sobre esta academia y mucho menos sobre como los engañaste para entrar. No me importa lo que hagas, eso es asunto tuyo. Pero mantente alejada de Natsume y Ruka ¿entendiste? —me advirtió Permy colocando sus brazos a cada lado de sus caderas.

_"Alguien es un poco arrogante y celosa ¿no crees?"_ resoplo Mitsuki.

—Estas siendo irracional, como quieres que me mantenga alejada de ellos si ese tal Natsume es mi pareja, y por lo que comento Narumi sobre las parejas, es el deber de él explicarme todo lo que no entienda ¿verdad? —dije calmadamente, pero aun así eso debió molestarle dado que sus mejillas se ruborizaron y me fulmino con la mirada antes de alejarse.

Bueno al menos ya no me esta molestando.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No duden en comentar me encantaría saber que piensan.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Resumen: **Ser un alice o tener la sangre de uno en Gakuen Mystic es igual que tener un blanco en la espalda, pero ser yo está más allá de todo el peligro del mundo. Me llamo Mikan Sakura Yukihara, y soy un doble alice.

_**Esta historia está inspirada en Mythos academy de Jennifer Estep, los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"_¿Qué vas a hacer con el mocoso? él sabe que eres un alice, después de todo es tu hermano adoptivo."_ Comento Mitsuki, notando que mi hermano estaba entre los que rodean a Natsume

"_No lo sé Mitsuki, no lo sé"_

"_¡Pues piensa en algo!" _me regaño mi Strelitz.

—Tú no estás ayudando demasiado, así que mejor cállate —grite en voz alta olvidando que me encontraba en medio del salón de clases.

—Vaya parece que la chica nueva está un poco loca —se burló Permy junto con su sequito, mientras que el resto de la clase me miraba con asombro, y sí, eso incluye al grupo en frente de mí. El grupo de Natsume

Ignore el comentario junto con todas las miradas y me dirigí hacia mi asiento. Una vez llegue enfrente del grupo me volví a presentar.

—Soy Mikan Sakura, es un placer conocerlos —dije ampliando mi sonrisa al ver a Hotaru.

—Soy Anna Umenomiya, tengo dieciséis años, soy una banfennid alquid, y mi dragunlix es la cocina. ¿Por cierto que fue lo de hace un rato? — se presentó una chica de cabellos rosa y ojos azules.

—Oh eso, estaba hablando conmigo misma — dije rascándome la cabeza por la vergüenza.

—Jajaja Soy Nonoko Ogasawara, también tengo dieciséis años, soy una amazona stellam y mi Anthirium es la química. Bienvenida a Gakuen Mystic — dijo una chica de cabellos azul medianoche y ojos topacio.

—Gracias.

—Soy Kokoro Yome, puedes llamarme Koko, tengo diecisiete años, soy un samurái alquid y mi armophallux es la lectura de mente — dijo con una venia graciosa un chico de cabellos rubio arenoso, ojos cafés y sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

—Me llamo Yuu Tobita, tengo dieciséis años, soy un ninja stellam y mi armophallux es la ilusión. Si tienes alguna pregunta ven a mí, soy el presidente de la clase —dijo un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color miel cubiertos por un par de gafas.

—Eres muy amable, gracias.

—Soy Kitsu Nakamura, tengo diecisiete años, soy un elfo prinum y mi drophy es el vuelo. — se presentó un chico muy parecido a Koko solo que sus ojos son casi negros.

—Ruka Nogi, tengo diecisiete años, soy un vikingo stellam y mi tumberghia es feromona animal —dijo un chico rubio y de ojos azules.

—Mi mamá es una dríada y mi padre un vikingo —Explico Ruka al ver que alce una ceja al escuchar su habilidad.

—Oh.

—Soy Aoi Hyuuga, tengo quince años, soy una dríada prinum, mi drophy es el fuego. Gusto en conocerte —dijo una chica sonriente de cabellos negros y ojos carmesí.

—Y este de aquí es mi hermano Natsume, tiene diecisiete años, es un espartano summus, su tumberghia es el fuego. Yo herede la mayoría de mis genes de mi madre, mientras que él los de papá y ambos obtuvimos la habilidad de él. —dijo Aoi mientras señalaba a un chico de cabellos negros y unos impresionantes ojos carmesí.

"_Es un alice" _sonó la voz de mi strelitz en mi cabeza.

"_¿eh?" _

"_Ese chico Natsume, es un alice pasivo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que influya en el alcance de su habilidad" _explico Mitsuki.

"_¿Estas segura?"_

"_Por supuesto que sí, nosotros siempre sabemos cuándo alguien es un alice." _Dijo Mitsuki enfadada por mi pregunta.

—¿Mikan? — preguntó Anna interrumpiendo mi conversación mental.

—Estoy bien solo estaba viendo que los Hyuuga son bien parecidos —mentí rápidamente.

—Así que piensas que soy apuesto ¿eh niña? —hablo Natsume por primera vez, y para mi gran sorpresa su timbre de voz era profundo pero aterciopelado, bien podría ser un tritón.

Ignore el absurdo comentario y me voltee para ver a Hotaru, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar una familiar voz se me adelanto.

—Antes de que preguntes soy una valkiria summus, y mi anthirium es la invención. —dijo Hotaru.

—Eso explica el porqué de tus inventos, es bueno volver a verte Hotaru —dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

La última vez que vi a Hotaru fue hace tres años antes de que ella y su familia se mudaran. Realmente había extrañado a mi mejor amiga y sus inventos locos.

—Yo no puedo decir lo mismo — dijo Hotaru pero en su rostro tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Ustedes se conocen? —preguntó Yuu asombrado, y por las expresiones que todos tenían había sido una sorpresa para ellos, aunque con la cara inexpresiva de Natsume no sabía que estaba pensando.

—Sí, nos conocimos a los diez años, desde entonces somos mejores amigas —comente alegremente.

La mayoría del grupo comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre cómo nos conocimos y como alguien tan fría como Hotaru podía ser mi mejor amiga, observe en silencio la escena que se desplegaba ante mis ojos, cuando sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente, sabía que era alguien del grupo, puesto que el resto del salón de clases se encontraba vacío, recorrí mi mirada por todo el grupo, y descubrí que habían dos personas mirándome. Natsume y Youichi. Pero gracias a mi instinto sabia a quien pertenecía la mirada que sentí.

—¿Quieres dejar de mírame fijamente You? Es aterrador. —dije capturando la atención del resto del grupo.

—Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi —fue la única explicación que Youichi dio.

Al parecer con el transcurso de los años se había vuelto más orgulloso que antes.

—¿Cómo olvidar a la persona que te hizo la vida imposible durante años? —pregunte dramáticamente.

—Ja ja, muy graciosa, ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Youichi sonriendo.

—La academia me encontró, como a casi todos los de aquí —respondí con un encogimiento de hombros, lo que causo que Youichi alzara la ceja, pero no iba a revelar más enfrente de ellos.

Fue entonces cuando note que Youichi tenía abrazada a Aoi por la cintura y al parecer a ella no le molestaba.

Sonreí como el gato de Chesire al ver la escena.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Youichi entrecerrando los ojos. Me conocía bastante bien.

—Ohh nada, solo estaba tratando de imaginarme como te declaraste a Aoi. Sobre todo cuando pensabas que las niñas eran una molestia. —dije casualmente, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Pero obtuve la reacción que quería un terrible sonrojo por parte de Aoi y uno leve de Youichi.

—¡Cállate! —me grito Youichi aún más avergonzado que antes.

—Me alegro por ti, hermanito— dije con una gran sonrisa, que me devolvió Youichi.

—¿Eh? ¿Ella es tu hermana? —pregunto Aoi asombrada por el descubrimiento.

—Si, recuerdas que te hable de mi hermana torpe y molesta que siempre andaba conmigo, bueno es ella — dijo Youichi con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Oye! Ven aquí, te voy a dar una lección —grite mientras me abalanzaba hacia Youichi tratando de cogerlo, pero el rápidamente salto y empezó a correr por toda la clase.

—¡Además si mal no recuerdo eras tú el que no se despegaba de mí! —grite corriendo detrás de Youichi.

"_Que inmaduros" _resoplo Mitsuki por lo que estaba haciendo

"_Puede ser, pero es divertido"_

Creo que mi estancia aquí en la academia no va a ser tan mala, después de todo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado. No duden en comentar me encantaría saber que opinan**


	6. Chapter 4

**Resumen: **Ser un alice o tener la sangre de uno en Gakuen Mystic es igual que tener un blanco en la espalda, pero ser yo está más allá de todo el peligro del mundo. Me llamo Mikan Sakura Yukihara, y soy un doble alice.

**Sé que no he actualizado mis otras historias en mucho tiempo, pero no me pude resistir a no publicar esta idea, por supuesto mis otras historias van a continuar, voy a estar tratando de actualizar todas las semanas cada una de mis historias, pero por favor ténganme paciencia.**

_**Esta historia está inspirada en Mythos academy de Jennifer Estep, los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Mikan POV**

Ha pasado una semana desde que llegue a Gakuen alice, el grupo de mi hermano me acepto muy bien, sino fuera por las molestas bromas que Natsume me hace todo sería perfecto.

He descubierto que en los bosques de la academia habitan todo tipo de creaturas extrañas desde conejos normales hasta creaturas místicas como los pegasos. Al parecer cada uno de los cuatro bosques alberga sus propias creaturas especiales, según la clase de historia y lo que me han contado Anna y Nonoko las creaturas mitológicas son las más difíciles de ver.

En estos momentos nos encontramos en el árbol sakura el lugar favorito de todos nosotros. El árbol sakura estaba en la cima de una colina oculta por bosque sur de la academia, desde allí se podía ver el hermoso manto de flores silvestres que se extiende debajo de la colina y a lo lejos se podía oír el ruido de la cascada. Era realmente relajante.

—Es genial que no hayamos tenido clase el día de hoy, pero es un poco aburrido ¿no creen?— dijo Aoi jugando con la hierba a su alrededor.

—Sí, un poco. Cambiando de tema, ¿escucharon sobre el ataque que sucedió hace ayer?— preguntó Anna mirándonos a todos.

—Oh si, según las noticias de la academia fue un ataque realizado a una familia de valkirias lo más curioso es que sucedió al mismo tiempo que asesinaron a una familia de humanos— dijo Koko uniéndose a la conversación.

Al escuchar la noticia deje de observar mis alrededores y comencé a prestar atención a la conversación, pude ver que Natsume también había dejado de leer su manga y estaba escuchando atentamente lo que decían.

—También escuche que los hijos menores de ambas familias estaban desaparecidos.— dijo Kitsu asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que tengan relación?— preguntó Aoi

—Es muy poco probable, los humanos no tienen idea de nosotros y no creo que el que haya atacado las valkirias se interese en simples humanos— dijo Yuu analizando la situación.

"_A no ser que hayan alice involucrados" _dijo Mitsuki seriamente.

"_Es muy probable, pero ¿cuál de todas las organizaciones lo hizo?"_

"_No lo sé, ¡sigo siendo parte de ti!"_

—¿Qué edad tienen los desaparecidos?— pregunte curiosa.

—El humano tiene siete años y la valkiria estaba a punto de cumplir esa edad— dijo Anna con el ceño fruncido.

"_Definitivamente son alices, esa es la edad en que nosotros nos revelamos" _dijo Mitsuki pensativa.

"_Si, pero la valkiria aun no los había cumplido por lo que no hay forma de saber si realmente es un alice… a no ser que hayan descubierto como rastrear a los posibles alices activos." _

"_Eso es un gran problema. Complica demasiado las cosas"_

Mitsuki tiene razón si alguna de las organizaciones descubrió como rastrear los posibles alices nos complica demasiado las cosas a nosotros. Tendré que hablar con Akemi sobre este cambio de roles en el juego, necesitamos volver a equilibrar el tablero de juego. Hay que encontrar una forma de rastrear los alices antes que ellos.

—¿…Mikan?— dijo Ruka sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Eh?

—Ruka te estaba preguntando si estás bien, estas muy tensa— dijo Aoi mirándome con preocupación.

—Si, no es nada— dije obligando a mis músculos relajarse.

—No creerás que…

El timbre de mi celular interrumpió a Youichi.

—¿Hola?

—¿Mikan, te enteraste!? —gritó una familiar voz obligándome a apartar un poco el celular.

—Si te refieres a los dos ataques que sucedieron ayer al mismo tiempo, si me entere. De hecho estaba planeando llamarte después.

Note como la atención de todo el grupo estaba en mí, incluso Hotaru y Natsume tenían una ceja alzada. Me encogí de hombros y les di una sonrisa.

—¿Tú qué opinas? —preguntó Akemi capturando mi atención de nuevo.

—Lo mismo que tú. —dije borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro y remplazándola por un ceño fruncido.

—Tenía la esperanza que hubieras encontrado otro significado detrás de esto.

—¡Ojala! Lo que aún no logro saber, es como se las arreglaron para saber que ellos eran alices. Con esa ventaja con ellos, vamos a tener un trabajo muy duro encontrando los alices antes que ellos.

Los chicos pasaron de ser asombrados a tener miradas confundidas en sus rostros.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?

—Dile a Keita que intente rastrear el grupo atacante, así sabremos a quien nos enfrentamos.

—De acuerdo.

—Por el momento vamos a seguir igual que siempre, que Kira y Toya sigan ocultando los otros alices. Akemi necesito que aumentes la seguridad del recinto, si logran rastrear alice van a poder sentir a los chicos. Mientras aprovechare que hoy no hay clases y mañana es sábado por lo que puedo hacer un poco de investigación.

—Está bien. ¿Vas a pasar por aquí?

—No lo sé.

—Oh, bueno. Gracias Mikan te mantendré informada— dijo Akemi antes de colgar.

Mire unos segundos el celular antes de enfrentar las miradas confundidas y acusatorias que la mayoría de ellos me daban.

—¿Sabes sobre los alices? — preguntó Anna sorprendida

—Si.

—¿Cuánto sabes?— Preguntó Koko

—Bastante.

—¡¿Estás trabajando para una de esas organizaciones?! ¡¿Es por eso que estas aquí, para poder ver que alice se esconde en la academia y unirlo a la organización?! —dijo Aoi frunciendo el ceño y elevando la voz, obviamente está enojada.

—No y no— respondí frunciendo el ceño ante tal ocurrencia.

—Pero te oímos, dijiste que iban a tener dificultades para encontrarlos— dijo Ruka tratando de controlar su enojo.

No fue hasta que vi lo enojado que estaba Natsume y el leve rastro de dolor en sus ojos que comprendí porque estaban tan alterados.

—Miren, si encuentro alices y si en algunos casos los llevo conmigo. Pero no vine aquí buscando alices, ni mucho menos a Natsume. ¡Es ridículo!

—No tiene sentido, si no estás en una organización ¿Por qué buscarías alices? Y ¿Cómo sabes sobre Natsume? —preguntó Aoi creando una llama en su mano.

"_¿Ella en serio está pensando en atacarme? ¿Es tonta?" _ Exclamo Mitsuki enojándose cada vez más.

—Sera mejor que ni a ninguno de ustedes se les ocurra atacarme.— dije tratando de evitar que Mitsuki se saliera de control.

—¡Responde las preguntas!— dijo Natsume venenosamente, lo que ayudo a enfurecer aún más a Mitsuki.

No pudiendo hablar más con ellos sin romper la concentración que tenía sobre mi Strelitz, empecé a tomar respiraciones profundas, mientras me colocaba de pie. Apenas fui consciente de que todos los demás también se levantaban y estaban decidiendo si atacar o no. Los únicos que me miraban con preocupación eran Hotaru y Youichi, quienes estaban mirando lo próximo que iba a hacer.

—Youichi, será mejor que calmes a Aoi—dije entre dientes justo antes de dejar de poner atención a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor

"_¡No me intentes controlar Mikan, nadie me amenaza sobre todo no por acusaciones falsas!" _grito Mitsuki luchando contra mi voluntad de doblegarla.

"_Es lógico que piensen así Mitsuki, están preocupados por él."_

"_¡Eso no me importa! Me están amenazando y ordenando que hacer."_

"_No dejare que te salgas de control, ¡te he podido dominar antes y lo hare otra vez!" dije antes de aumentar mi control sobre mi Strelitz._

**Natsume POV**

El enojo que sentí al escuchar la conversación de Mikan aumento cada vez más con sus escasas respuestas, ignore el leve dolor que me causo saber que iba tras los alices y me concentre en escuchar sus respuestas.

Mi hermanita estaba a punto de atacarla pero no estaba seguro si antes lo hacía yo. Vi como Polka se colocaba de pie, pero no iba a permitirle hui y por lo visto ninguno de los demás lo permitiría.

—Youichi, será mejor que calmes a Aoi— dijo Mikan aun respirando profundo.

Ese comentario causo un desastre, todos empezaron a reclamarle sobre lo que había dicho, ordenarle que respondiera y amenazarla con atacarla si no lo hacía. Mire a Polka para ver como reaccionaria, pero pude ver que no estaba prestando atención, sus respiraciones se hicieron más superficiales y tenía la mandíbula apretada y los ojos cerrados como si luchara con algo, pero gracias al enojo descarte ese pensamiento rápidamente y empecé a acercarme amenazadoramente hacia ella, solo para ser detenido por Youichi.

—¿Qué haces Youichi? Nii-chan puede conseguir que hable— dijo Aoi enojada, pero el solo negó con la cabeza.

—No, tienen que calmarse. Solo la están enojando más— dijo calmadamente.

Pero ninguno le hizo caso, era extraño que Youichi no nos apoyara pero de nuevo ella era su hermana, aun así él siempre hacia lo que consideraba correcto incluso si eso significaba ir en contra nuestra, por lo que me obligue a calmarme lo suficiente como para notar que el cabello de Polka cambiaba de color. Y al parecer no fui el único que lo noto ya que Youichi abrió mucho los ojos mientras veía fijamente a Mikan.

—¡CALLENSE! —grito Youichi sorprendiendo a todos, que inmediatamente dejaron de discutir y alegar en contra de Polka.

—Mitsuki, cálmate ellos no intentaban hacerte daño. —dijo Youichi mirando a Polka.

¿Quién rayos es Mitsuki? ¿Y porque se lo dice a Polka?

—¿Youichi…?— preguntó Aoi confusa, pero él solo la ignoro y continuo hablando.

—Sabes que no vas a poder ganar la batalla contra Mikan, aun si lo hicieras me aseguraría de noquearte antes de que puedas lastimar a alguien.

Los ojos de Polka se abrieron causando un jadeo en todos nosotros. Los ojos de Polka cambiaban de color entre el ambar habitual y el verde oscuro.

—¿Qué le sucede?— preguntó Kitsu asombrado.

—You…Por…favor…— dijo Polka entre dientes.

Con un gran suspiro tembloroso Youichi se colocó detrás de ella, y cerrando los ojos como si le doliera lo que iba a hacer le dio un golpe en la nuca, causando que Polka perdiera el conocimiento. Con cuidado la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo y la recostó contra el tronco del árbol sakura.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?— pregunto Nonoko mirando el cuerpo inconsciente de Mikan.

—Tenía que hacerlo, sino Mitsuki tomaría el control.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— pregunte, los últimos rastros de mi enojo desapareciendo.

—A diferencia de los que ustedes piensan ser un alice, no significa solamente poseer una capacidad más fuerte que los demás, ser un alice significa que el strelitz dentro de él tratar de tomar el control de ti cada vez que se enoje.

—Pero eso no es posible, si fuera así significaría que el strlitz tiene vida.— dijo Ruka incrédulo.

—Es porque si tiene vida.— Contesto Youichi quitándole con suavidad un mecho de la cara a Polka.

—Pero Natsume-nii nunca…—comenzó Aoi diciendo lo que obviamente sabíamos, yo nunca había luchado contra mi habilidad, esta ni siquiera tiene vida.

—Es porque Natsume-nii no es un alice, al menos no uno completo.

¿Qué rayos?

* * *

**Disculpen la demora, es que no sabia como continuar la historia. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias por su apoyo**


End file.
